It is a well known fact that wood destroying insects and organisms such as for example, subterranean termites, are responsible for the destruction of vast quantities of wood used in construction, resulting in huge financial losses. It is estimated that subterranean termite damage alone approaches a billion dollars annually in the United States.
Typically, wood destroying insects such as subterranean termites, are prevalent over a wide range of climatic conditions, and are found to be active in both Northern and Southern regions.
Current conventional procedures for the treatment and control of these species, and similar noxious insects is extremely difficult to apply, and equally expensive to maintain after the application. Also the eradication of for example, a colony of subterranean termites, will not ensure there will be no emergence of a new colony at a later date.
It is therefore necessary to commit to an ongoing preventative maintenance program once the incumbent colony has been eliminated.
Furthermore, pesticide control procedures of the current art are generally performed by highly skilled personnel, due to the complex nature of the systems used. This increases the overall cost substantially to the user of such services.
It is also a fact that due to the nature of the pesticide materials used to treat noxious insect infestation, and the complex manner in which they are applied, the general public are not permitted to buy most of these pesticide materials for their own use.
Treatment for noxious insect infestation involve numerous procedures, such as the application of toxic, soil pesticides, either by spraying, or drilling holes into either the ground, or even the structure to be protected itself, and then injecting pesticides.
Another system utilized is the digging of trenches and the installation of physical insect barriers around the perimeter of the structure to be protected, in combination with the use of pesticides.
Yet a further system is the installation of underground sensing stations, which are periodically monitored, and subsequently charged with pesticides either in bait or poison form, when insects are observed inside the monitored stations.
In addition, some systems require the installation of a network of perforated underground tubing, through which a liquid pesticide is sprayed.
It is obvious that such procedures must be performed by highly trained technicians, and result in extremely expensive application and installation costs.
In addition, due to the complexity of these systems, they are not for sale to the general public, as it is reasonable to believe that the general publics lack of expertise in the art would result in substandard applications, with less than optimal results, and the possibility of environmental damage.
The costs of these current conventional systems as discussed above, is further increased by their ongoing maintenance procedures.
Additional re-treatment of pesticides have to be applied on a periodic, or possibly annual basis, and a continuing maintenance program is necessary to monitor the results, due to the nature of the systems.
Furthermore, such maintenance procedures are usually only carried out by highly trained technicians, and at a correspondingly high cost.
It is readily apparent that there is the need for a simplified system of controlling noxious insects, which should be within the capability of those not skilled in the art, to successfully implement, and maintain.
Also, due to the rapid deployment of noxious insects such as subterranean termites, it is advantageous to do a pre-emptive preventative pesticide installation before termites and other noxious insects gain a foothold. This can be accomplished by the installation of the pesticide delivery system of this invention.